


My All

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shakespeare, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA2 ending spoilers. A scene from the execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All

Smoke rises in the distance, ash descending upon every surface. Hawke's heart pounds above the din of chaos like tormented animal.

"I gave you my all..." She chokes; fingers wrapped white around the blade. His eyes are cold and devoid of remorse, completely unfamiliar.

The blade takes him and loathes that he does nothing to resist. She pulls him closer, blood staining her soul as she embraces him one last time.

A gentle hand divides them. Reluctantly, she abandons the husk in favor of quiet consolation.

"Sigh no more, lady." Aveline rakes sympathetic fingers through her hair. "Sigh no more."


End file.
